


a diaper accident

by Kinelev



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: A baby - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinelev/pseuds/Kinelev
Summary: Roger and Rafa face a funny situation with their six week old baby





	a diaper accident

**Author's Note:**

> It was just a thought!   
> English is not my language.

Rafael Federer arrived at the tournament with his baby to meet his husband Roger at the players’ lounge. Rafa had given birth to a beautiful boy, David, who was six weeks old now. David was a really cute and peaceful baby. Life was good !   
In the players’ lounge, he was welcomed by everybody who wanted to see the baby. They cooed at David and asked Rafa about how he was feeling. Then, David started to fuss in his stroller and Rafa asked if it was possible to go to a quieter room. Next to the players’ lounge, there was a small room with a sofa, he and the baby were going to be all right there, while waiting for Roger. It was possible for everybody to see in the small room as there was a window between the two rooms.   
Rafa took his baby in his arms and he talked to him sweetly in Mallorquin.   
Meanwhile, Roger arrived from his match, excited to see his man and their baby, even if he had seen them in the morning. He couldn’t be far from them too long. He went into the players’ lounge and searched for his family.   
« Where are Rafa and David ? » he asked one of the players.   
« There » showed the player while smiling. 

Roger joined his family.   
« Hola mi amor ! » said a smiling Rafa.   
« Mi Rafael » Roger whispered while taking him in his arms and kissing him « and how are you, my little darling ? » he said to his baby still fussing in his mama’s arms.   
« He’s good, it’s nearly time for his bottle. Let’s change him before. Do you want to do it Rogi ? ».   
« Yes, but » he told their baby « I hope there’s no big surprise in there for me, just a little one ! ».   
Rafa snorted and gave him David.   
Roger put him on the changing table, removed his clothes, then opened the diaper.   
« whew ! just pee ! » he said relieved.   
As he was talking, he was suddenly hit by something liquid, something hot and yellow.  
« Oh my god !» he shouted. David had started to pee and it was going into all the directions, above all into his father’s. His son was peeing on him !  
« Rafa, Rafa, make him stop ! Please, help me ! ».   
The younger man was unable to help Roger as he was laughing so hard, he had to hold his belly.   
« Rafael ! Stop laughing ! » Roger glared.   
And then, the pee waterfall stopped.   
Roger was shocked. His tee-shirt was soaked, he even had pee on his arms and in his hair, and his husband was laughing at him!   
Just as he was about to say something to his young love, he heard small farts. They were coming from David. Oh god ! And suddenly, a louder and bigger one was followed by an explosion ; a yellow brown and smelly explosion where most of it landed onto Roger Federer !  
Stunned beyond measure, The Swiss was looking at his son who looked pleased, then at himself. He was a living mess at the moment ! He had never been so dirty in his life and it was because of a small human being he loved more than anything ! And above all, his beloved husband was now rolling on the floor and laughing, laughing.   
Rafa stood up, trying to calm himself.  
« Rogelio, you should see your face ! It’s so funny ! Nice gifts, no ? » hiccuped Rafael.   
« You think it’s funny ? » said an outraged Roger « fine, what do you think of this ? ».  
He took Rafael by the waist, slammed him against his body and kissed him with ferocity and passion. Then, he released him smirking.   
« Rogi ! » cried Rafael « I was clean, now I have pee and poop everywhere ! ».   
« Now we are even mi amor » said a satisfied Roger.  
« We can’t stay like this. We need to change ».   
« And shower, the three of us » Roger agreed « let’s go to the locker room. I take David, you take everything we need ? ».  
« Si, but let be quick. He’s going to be hungry soon ».   
« Ok, let’s go my cute little family » Roger said while looking at David who was now relieved and satisfied. 

Thirty minutes later, the Federer family came back in the room, all cleaned and changed. David was starting to cry, he was hungry. Rafa was holding their baby, rocking him.   
« Rogelio, can you prepare the bottle, he’s hungry ? ».   
« Ja, i’m on it » Roger replied «sit on the sofa baby, I will be quick ».   
He prepared the bottle and sat on the sofa as well.   
« Do you want to feed him ? » Rafa asked.   
« Yes » He took the baby from his husband and began to feed him. Meanwhile, Rafael leaned against Roger and put his head on his shoulder.   
« I’m so happy » Rafa said.   
« Me too, my love ».   
Roger turned his head and began to kiss his lovely husband. Then, he forced himself inside Rafael’s mouth who started moaning.   
« Rogi, not in front of David ».   
« It’s just a kiss. He has to know his parents are crazy for each other. Baby, let’s give David to your mama tonight ». Roger said.  
« Why ? »  
« Tonight, I want to have you for myself. I want to ravish you and show you how much I love you ».   
« Rogelio…ok » breathed Rafa.

Let’s say that they didn’t sleep during the night.


End file.
